No Air
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr. Songfic. Harry and Hermione broke up a month ago. They suffering and both feeling like they couldn't breathe. Read and Review please.


A/N: Hey this is my first songfic. Hope you enjoy it. I guess this songfic is a little different because I'll make Harry and Hermione sing the song.

Summary: Harry and Hermione broke up a month ago. They're both miserable and don't know how to breathe.

_Hermione's lyrics_

**Harry's lyrics**

_**Together**_

_**No Air**_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_

Hermione sat on the ground in front of her couch, knees drawn up to her chest, her head on her arms and crying. She thought about Harry. It was so difficult for her since they broke up. She tried to move on and live her life again, but it didn't work. She was still too hung up on him. She lifted her head and began to sing quietly.

"_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh" _

She sighed and cried harder.

------

Harry laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about Hermione and their break up. He didn't even remember why they broke up. His best friend Ron told him to go to her and talk to her but he couldn't. He was hurt, but he also couldn't live without her. He sat up and began to sing.

"**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand" **

He stood up and walked to his dresser.

------

Hermione stood up too and walked into her kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"_

Hermione leaned her back against her kitchen counter, while Harry leaned his back against his dresser. (A/N: Now think of a split image, where Hermione is on the left side and Harry on the right.)

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air"**_

"_**No air, air  
**__No _

_**No air, air  
**_**No**

_**No air, air  
**__No_

_**No air, air**__**"  
**_

Harry pushed himself of and left his flat. He walked down the street. He was determined to go to Hermione.

"**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real" **

Hermione walked back into her living room, with her glass water in her hand. She put it on the table in front of the couch and sat down.

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care"_

"_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"_

Harry was now in the elevator. (A/N: Again split images, with Harry on the right side in the elevator and Hermione on the left side, sitting on the couch.)

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air"**_

Harry walked out of the elevator and stood now in front of Hermione's door._**  
**__  
__**No air, air**__  
Ohh_

_**No air, air  
**__Ohh_

_**No air, air  
**__Noo_

_**No air, air**_

_**No more**_

Harry pushed the door open and walked straight into the living room. Hermione looked up, startled. They gazed at each other the first time since their break up. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. They were now just out of reach, but not for long as Harry took a step up to her and cupped her cheeks.

"_**Oh" **_

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air"

"No air, air  
No air, air"  


"_'Cause my world revolves around you"  
_

"_**It's so hard for me to breathe"**_

Hermione laid her hands on his shoulders

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air"  
**_

She traced his cheek lightly.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep"_

Harry smiled and rested his forehead on hers, while his hands now slid down to her waist.

_**"**_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_**"**_

Silent tears were now rolling down both their cheeks, they closed their eyes for a moment.

"_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe"  
_

And together they whispered the last part.

"_**It's no air, no air"  
**_

Harry pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him just as tightly.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered. Harry chuckled despite himself. He pulled her even closer, if possible.

"I missed you so much Hermione."

"I missed you too Harry." She sobbed. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care neither did she. He stroked her hair to soothe her.

"Never breaking up again, ok?" He joked quietly and felt her nod. "I love you, Mione."

"I love you, too and I won't let you go ever again." She whispered.

"Neither do I, Mione. Never again."

And finally Harry and Hermione could breathe again, because the air was back in their lives again.

$$$$$HJP&HJG$$$$$

A/N: That was my first songfic. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, that means please review! I'd really appreciate that.


End file.
